shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart of Gold
* Tracy Blagdon |series=5 |series_no=5.05 |number=116 |released=* 1 May 2020 * 3 August 2020 * 6 September 2020 * 8 October 2020 * 16 October 2020 * 14 November 2020 * 15 November 2020 * 20 November 2020 |previous=The Other Big Shopkin |next=Batucada }} Heart of Gold is the fifth episode of the fifth series. Plot Two suspicious figures lay a map onto a desk to confirm the location of King Godred's crown, laughing with certainty that it will soon be theirs. At the Fashion Boutique, Lippy Lips has been asked by Penny Purse to work for her while Shady is at the Steamworks. However, she is insulted by Yolanda Yo-Yo and two passengers who believe she looks too old-fashioned and belongs in a museum. Polly Perfume advises Lippy Lips to ignore them, but they continue to insult her during their tour of the castle grounds. Meanwhile, while onboard Lippy Lips' train, the two suspicious people from earlier notice a disused pump trolley laying off to the side of the tracks. That evening, Polly Perfume and Lippy advise Lippy Lips to forget about the passengers and get some sleep. She is awoken by the sound of breaking glass and sees that King Godred's crown has been stolen by the two thieves, who are escaping on the pump trolley. Lippy Lips pursues the two thieves, but they set the points against her and escape. They believe they have lost Lippy Lips until they accidentally turn on one of the animatronic dinosaurs in the Dinosaur Park. This alerts Lippy Lips to their presence and she is able to catch the thieves, who are then restrained by her driver and fireman while Penny Purse takes back the crown. The next morning, the two snobby passengers have changed their stance on Lippy Lips, and they apologize to her for misjudging her when pointedly mocked by Polly Perfume. They and Penny Purse praise Lippy Lips as a hero for stopping the thieves, even defending her from Yolanda Yo-Yo when she teases her. Characters *Lippy Lips *Lippy *Yolanda Yo-Yo *Polly Perfume *Penny Purse *The Crown Thieves *Shady (mentioned) *King Godred (mentioned) *Jessicake (narration only) Locations *Fashion Boutique *The Dinosaur Park *Shopville Steamworks (mentioned) Voice Cast *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Kate Murphy as Lippy Lips, Yolanda Yo-Yo and Polly Perfume *Abby Trott as Lippy *Miranda Raison as Penny Purse *Doug Erholtz as a Thief *Richard Ridings as a Thief Trivia *The title of the episode is a reference to the Neil Young song of the same name. According to Ack Kinmonth, the original working title for this episode was Oldies but Goldies, which also was a reference to the classic song Lippy Lips. *Going by production order, this is the third episode of the fifth series. *This is one of the rare episodes where Lippy Lips appears, but Bree Birthday Cake doesn't. *This is the first time since becoming narrator where Jessicake does not appear in the episode itself. *This marks Lippy and Penny Purse's only appearances in the fifth series. *This episode marks the only time Shady was referred to by name in the fifth series. *The workman's line "Oh, sorry" is reused from Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part 2) and The Grossery Gang Meets the Shopkins. *In the fantasy sequence, Lippy Lips appears in her green livery (minus the shoes). In Other Languages Category:Episodes